onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Mustachio
|height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 63.4 kg (139.8 lbs.) |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Speed Swordsmanship |weapons = Rapier |occupation = Hero |level = A-Class |rank = 28 (Current) 33 (Rumored Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |partners = Golden Ball Nichirin (Master) |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Makoto Yasumura |english = David W. Collins}} Spring Mustachio (バネヒゲ, Banehige) is an A-Class Rank 28 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Spring Mustachio is a lean-built man with short black hair combed to the left side with curled sideburns, yellow eyes and a thick handlebar mustache. He wears a dark green suit and pants with a white collared shirt and red bow tie. Personality Spring Mustachio is an intelligent, serious man who doesn't back down, as shown by his persistence in fighting Kombu Infinity, even after being beaten up rather badly. He also shares a bond with fellow A-Class hero Golden Ball, as they regularly pair up to hunt monsters and share drinks in their spare time. History At some point in the past he trained under Nichirin and became one of his top disciples from his Conglomerate school. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Spring Mustachio and Golden Ball headed to the outskirts of the city to find a rumored monster, and met Kombu Infinity. Golden Ball attacked first, but the monster easily repelled his attack and after Golden Ball was knocked out by Kombu Infinity, Spring Mustachio and Kombu Infinity engaged in a fight. Spring Mustachio questions the monster while calling for backup. Despite putting up a good fight, Spring Mustachio loses and was picked up by the reinforcements and taken to the hospital. Some time after the event, he received a promotion to rank 28. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc After realizing that Golden Ball was absent for their usual drink, Spring Mustachio goes to his aid in his fight against Garou. Spring Mustachio then starts swinging in every direction, forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustachio then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustachio, launching Spring Mustachio into several trash cans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustachio's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. Abilities and Powers As one of the lower-ranked A-Class heroes, Spring Mustachio is rather skilled. His skill in close-range combat pairs well with his partner Golden Ball's propensity for long-range attacks. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Spring Mustachio was able to pass a block with a few leaps. He also managed to dodge some of Kombu Infinity's tentacles. Enhanced Strength: Spring Mustachio can easily slash through concrete and metal. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: One of the top fencers and pupils of Master Nichirin, Spring Mustachio has an incredible aptitude in swordsmanship, especially in the use of a foil. He has been shown to be able to parry at a rapid pace, blocking several attacks almost at once. *'Salute': A fencing stance used at the beginning of a duel to greet an opponent. Spring Mustachio uses it as a stance from which he launches attacks. *'Tomboy' (トムボウイ, Tomubōi): One of the his secret attacks of fencing is the thrust, which begins with his foil coiling in on its self like a spring and then thrusting it forward while shouting "Et La" (or possibly Étoilé, in french literally means star). The resulting thrust extends far past the reach of his foil and has been shown to be able to punch through a telephone pole quite a ways away. Equipment Rapier: Spring Mustachio uses a small blade with a cup hilt. The blade is composed of spring steel. He stores his blade in the form of a handkerchief that he keeps in his breast pocket.http://opmcityz.blogspot.com/2016/04/onemurata-2015-joint-interview.html Hero Rating Spring Mustache's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *Spring Mustachio's hero profile number is 00624 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes